helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound of Rain
Info Alan invites you to see the exercise of City Guard! Objective Have a date with Alan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Red Crowned Key +1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "I Don't Know What to text" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, are you home? I... don't know what to say. I'm good at fighting or catching the thieves. But when I'm with you, I start to panic and don't know what to say thought I have a lots of things to share with you. As that little girl said, I am indeed a fool. I need others' help even in a date! Aren't I pathetic? In short, I will work hard. I have to learn how to act around you without anyone's help. And even though I can't write down those special words, let alone be close to you... But man always grow! While you said I'm okay as I am, I want to be a real hero in your heart, not just Alan, a silly boy who even can't talk to you in person. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Sir Alan, what brings you here today? Alan: It's a pleasure to meet you! Your daughter mentioned she wanted to see the Guardsmen train. I happen to have the day off, so I thought... Eliza: Is Magda interested in those kinds of activities? Why have I never heard of this? Magda: Mother, I didn't have the time to tell you. Sir Alan and I have an appointment, right? Alan: Uh... (Why is Lady Ellenstein winking at me? Is there some meaning to it?) Maid: Sir Alan, pay attention to your words. If not, you won't be able to date her. Alan: Oh, right! A while ago, I and... I mean, Lady Ellenstein and I agreed to meet each other! Don't worry, I will take good care of her! (bows) Eliza: ...You're too formal. Alan: So I shouldn't bow? I'm sorry, I- Magda: Mother, Sir Alan can't help but be nervous when talking to an elegant, noblewoman like you. Alan: (She's winking at me again! This time I know what to do!) Yes! Please forgive me if there's something wrong with my etiquette. Eliza: Alright. Remember she needs to be back before dinner. Alan: Rest assured, I'll ensure Lady Ellenstein returns safely! Story Chat 2 Magda: Are we going now, Sir Alan? Alan: Yes. Oh, Lord Olineaux heard I would let you watch the Guardsmen train and allowed me to borrow his horse. Have you ever ridden one? Magda: Mother once invited a horse rider to mentor me, but I'm not very skilled. Also, my dress today isn't suitable for horse riding. Alan: Ah, I forgot to tell you we're going horse riding! Maid: Wait, there's only one horse. Are you planning to have my lady sit in front? Alan: So that's why he didn't let me have two horses! Lady Ellenstein, I didn't mean- Magda: It's alright. So what should we do? The training grounds seem a little far from here. Alan: It seems we'll need to take a carriage... (hears a clicking noise) Huh? Wagoner: Sir, you seem to have stepped on one of the wheels. My Lady, we don't have a replacement, so the carriage can't be used for now. Alan: I'm really sorry! Magda: It doesn't matter. We can walk and enjoy the scenery. Alan: You don't mind? Magda: If we don't walk, are you planning to... carry me there? Alan: What?! (Carry her... What am I thinking?! Of course not!) Understood! Let's go! — Magda: I haven't walked through the streets in a long time. So it's become like this after the Regent began to rule Finsel... Alan: After the war, the people who had left returned. Everyone's no longer worried about the Sullas. As Finsel's getting back on its feet, it's good to see everyone working together. Magda: I feel the same— Ah! My fan! Alan: Was it him? I'll get it back! Maid: Go, Sir Alan! We'll be fine! My Lady, are you alright? Let me help- Alan: Wait. Maid: Shouldn't you be chasing the thief? Alan: I've sent a signal to the Guardsmen. They'll catch him. Lady Ellenstein needs me. (helps Magda stand up) Are you hurt? Magda: No. — Guardsman: Captain, we've already caught the thief! Here's what he stole! Alan: Great. Bring him back to headquarters and strengthen the patrol in this area. I won't allow things like this to happen again! Guardsman: Understood! Maid: My Lady, Sir Alan is so brave! Civilian Boy: Sir Alan? Isn't he the hero? Mother, Sir Alan is here! Civilian Woman: Let's go! Sir Alan is there! Civilian Man: Isn't he the one who fought the Sullas and saved Finsel? He also goes shopping?! Civilians: We didn't expect to see you here. Thank you for leading the Guardsmen! Here's the bacon I made yesterday. Please accept it! And these things as well! Civiilans: I- I also prepared a gift! Civilians: So did I! Alan: Um... Lady Ellenstein, why are you laughing? I need your help! Magda: (laughs) Sir Alan, you should accept their gifts! Alan: ...Alright. Thank you, everyone! Civilian Woman: I just bought a rice ball. Here! Civilian Boy: Take my toy! Alan: Wait, that's enough! I can't take everything! (Time passes.) Alan: Lady Ellenstein, do I look weird with smoked pork in one hand, a rice ball in another all while carrying a bunch of other things? Magda: (laughs) No, not at all. Alan: You don't have to hide it. I know I look funny. Magda: (He looks so embarrassed. What should I do?) : Appease him : Magda: You're wearing all your badges. How could I laugh at a hero like you? But... (giggles) you look more handsome now. : Alan: Handsome?! She said I'm handsome... : Help him : Magda: Isn't it difficult for you to hold all of that? Do you want me to take some of them? : Alan: No need. These things aren't heavy. It's getting late, we should- Maid: My Lady... It's raining. Alan: Lady Ellenstein, we need to find shelter! Follow me. Magda: Oh, it's raining harder now. Maid: I don't think it will stop any time soon. Alan: It's too late to go to the training grounds. I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: You don't need to apologise. Today was very special for me. It's thanks to you. I haven't been so happy in a long time. Alan: But your dress is soaked... Civilian Girl: Sir Alan, this umbrella is for you! Alan: Why are you giving it to me? Civilian Girl: You helped us a lot. Mother said I should show that I'm grateful. And it's just an umbrella! Alan: Wait, can you help me find another? There's three people here... Civilian Girl: Mother said I can only give you one. That way you can be closer to the pretty lady! Alan: Huh?! Civilian Girl: Mother's right. You really are stupid sometimes! Alan: ...Do you also think I'm dumb, Lady Ellenstein? Civilian Girl: You can't ask her directly. Cheer up, you dummy! Don't let me or Mother down! Alan: Um, please take this. Magda: We can share it. The umbrella is big enough. Alan: (scratches head) I don't mind being drenched in the rain, hahaha! Magda: But all your gifts will get wet. Ah, the smoked pork! Alan: Got it! Thanks for telling me, Lady Ellenstein! Magda: (gives umbrella to Alan) Don't disappoint the people watching you. Alan: Okay... Magda: It's alright. Listen to the sound of water patter against the ground. Alan: (stares at Magda) ...Now I see how the rain isn't such a bad thing. Story Chat 3 Eliza: How was watching the Guardsmen train? Magda: It ended up raining so we didn't go. Eliza: No wonder all your clothes are wet... What's that smell? Maid: Ma'am, are you talking about the smoked pork? I'll put in the kitchen. Eliza: How could that be in my house?! Throw it away! Maid: But it's from Sir Alan... Magda: Mother, the commoners gave him the pork. It's to show their gratitude. Eliza: And he gave it to you? Magda: ...You could say that. Eliza: Is he foolish or actually stupid?! No one sends a girl smoked pork as a gift! Magda: Mother, I asked if I could have it. I told him the food he received were similar to medals of glory. I asked if he could share any with me, so he gave me the pork. Eliza: ...I really don't know what to say. Magda: Please don't have Miss Vivian throw it away. This is the first time someone shared his glory with me. Eliza: Miss Vivian, take the pork to the kitchen. See if the our cook can do... anything with it. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests